My Dream Girl
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Obsession can lead you to darker things. Don't trust your judgement in this one shot. JD/Cox, JDA, Adult Sitatuions and Agnst.


This is a short little fic that just came as a spur of the moment thing. I guess I missed writing JDA or something. Enjoy!

WARNING: This is rated M for Adult Situations, Cussing, JDA, and Dark/Disturbing Themes

-------

"_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray The Lord my soul to keep."_

"**Still off in dream land, Roselle?"**

The older man had joked from the doorway, mouth smiling tightly.

Of course, he received no answer....just the same light breathing.

There was no anger , though, as one might expect from Perry Cox. There was that smile, though.

That smile was still there, one that only a handful of people have seen and lived to tell the tale.

It couldn't be helped, though. Not when John's face looked so peaceful and at ease.

So that's why Perry smiled...even though it didn't even come close to showing in his eyes.

"**Alright, fine, don't wake up...you will soon enough. You have to, right?"**

Dr. Cox was done with work and they were all alone now.

The older man was eager to finally spend some time with his little lover.

Although he took extra precautions to close and lock the door behind him,

and the blinds were tightly drawn.

He didn't want to be interrupted.

The curly haired red-head crossed the room after being satisfied with the security.

Gingerly, a large hand moved towards the bed to draw the blankets back,

intentionally dragging his skin against the naked leg hiding beneath.

JD twitched, barely, at the contact.

"**There's no way, honey....no way you can sleep through this...not this time.."**

Perry was smiling again, this time from the slight movement that was given.

Carefully minding the medical equipment, he climbed on to the bed and straddled the thin frame,

leaning down and pressing lips to chapped ones,

the younger one still too deep in sleep to respond.

Dr. Cox was using the words to tease,

although there was clear disappointment and exhaustion laced behind the words.

Calloused fingertips pressed gentle into the hollow neck before them,

the owner's body relaxing at the sluggish heartbeat still there.

"**You're not dead yet, John...so, you'll have to wake up, you know?"**

Perry's tone was so light and casual,

even when his hands were busy pulling up the gown that his little lover wore,

glad to not have to worry about pants.

A small intake of breath erupted from the dark haired male as a curious hand gripped him,

teasing the flesh until it was just as hard as the matching one tucked beneath Dr. Cox's jeans...

Which were taken off very soon afterwards.

"**You're responding even when you're this deep in dreamland...that's a good sign, still means you know that I'm here, outside. I am here, you know..."**

The elder man had to lift the dead weight of John's hips on to his lap,

very mindful and careful not to disturb the boy too much.

Once settled, the red head was now coating his fingers in the lube excavated from his coat pocket.

Slicked digits moved down to prod at the small opening now exposed,

fingers sliding in with surprised ease.

"**You're relaxed enough...that's good, sweetie. Last time we tried, you were too tense. This time, you really must want it though...right?"**

It only took mere seconds to prepare the completely limp man, who was trembling slightly.

In fact, one could hear barely audible moans trapped in the young doctor's throat.

Perry could hear them clearly, though, and it made him smile,

despite the fact tears were starting to trail down the elder man's face.

"**A...alright, Ginger. If you wanna keep this as a sex dream, that's...that's just fine. But I'm warning you that I'm coming in...alright?"**

That was the only warning that was given before Dr. Cox pushed his latex covered cock forward,

carefully pushing it through the slicked entrance and up in to the tight, wet heat.

A moan escaped his lips, around the soft sobbing that was starting to come up,

and even though he was practically bawling, he still made sure to thrust against the body beneath him,

relishing in the soft intakes and moans that he was creating.

"**Oh, John...this feels so good, and you're...still sleeping through this..why won't you..fucking wake up..?!"**

The older man was practically yelling through the tears now,

the thrusts getting more aggressive by the second.

The large hands that treated the young man so carefully were now deadly weapons,

one pinning the unmoving body down and the other wrapped tightly around a pale throat,

hoping that the young man would choke, flail, open his eyes and _scream _at him.

But all that the kid was doing was making small gasps, just weakly twitching beneath him.

"**Jesus fucking Christ!"**

With that, Perry came hard and deep inside his young lover,

who had arched ever so slightly and released as well, coming across their chests and torsos.

But the kid was still floundering under his grip,

which was released instantly when the red head realized what the hell was going on.

"**Dammit! I fucking...did it again..heh...you never liked rough play, did you? You'll forgive me though...I...won't to it ever again, and I mean it this time."**

The usually hard blue gaze was soft as it rested on the soft face beneath him,

who had calmed down from the activities and still deep away from this world.

They were both so sweaty and sticky from the brief sex,

although it didn't matter to the conscious one.

"**Alright, JD...alright. Not this time, I understand. You're just...too tired, aren't you?" **

A gentle kiss to the forehead.

"**I'm not mad..I'm...not, believe me."**

They rested there for a few minutes,

the aftermath of it all very calm and settling.

The sounds of the heart monitor suddenly reached Perry,

who got up and got dressed to become Dr. Cox and check up on his patient before he left.

**"Well, Newbie..you're not dead yet. That's for sure. And you're still responding to us, so...that's...always good. Don't go falling asleep forever though, alright?"**

He paused again to rub at his face,

which was still slightly wet from crying.

Then with a final bow to press a slow, loving kiss to the chapped lips once more,

Perry Cox brushed a hand over the messy locks and turned away,

leaving the room as quietly as JD had been all night.

"**I'll be waiting when you get up, dream girl."**

"_And if I die before I wake,_

_I pray The Lord my soul to take."_

---Fin---


End file.
